


Welcom To The Party

by clownkidzclub



Series: The Spirt of A Man Once Known [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cursed crossover, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt Amy Santiago, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt No Comfort, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: The room was dark and stretched of death. A Chica and Freddy costume hang limply in the corner. He wasn’t scared or anything. Totally not. His flashlight flickers and he looks around the room. A sheet of cold sweat covered his face.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago
Series: The Spirt of A Man Once Known [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751461
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Welcom To The Party

**Author's Note:**

> **TW** dude this is your last chance this is REALLY graphic
> 
> look i don't know why i wrote this...
> 
> it fucks up the timeline.  
> it doesn't make any sense. 
> 
> so read if you wanna see jake be brutally killed and like fnaf
> 
> i'm sorry
> 
> enjoy?~

Jake walked into the small room or the pizza establishment. He used to come here when he was a kid. That was until...people started disappearing. Children. It was the first time he’d been back since he was 5 or 6ish. It was a cold case at this point. 5 kids missing. That was until new evidence was found. The spring trap Bonnie's suit was moved. The police department sent Jake to investigate.

The room was dark and stretched of death. A Chica and Freddy costume hang limply in the corner. He wasn’t scared or anything. Totally not. His flashlight flickers and he looks around the room. A sheet of cold sweat covered his face.

All of a sudden, something rammed into his back, causing him to crash onto the dingy floor.  
He tried to move but the mass was still on his back. He felt hot breath as the person whispered into his ear.

“Now we can do this the easy or hard way. Which do you choose?”

Jake struggled to breathe. “Uh, easy probably. Has anyone ever actually chosen the hard way?” He said, trying to mask his terror with humor.

“Gotcha. I’ll ask you a few questions and we'll go from there hmm?” The man mused. This must be William Afton. He was the main suspect. He’s also the only person who has access to this room.

“Sure.”

“Start with who the hell you are, and why you're here,” William demanded.

“Detective Peralta with the 99th precinct. I’m here to investigate the missing person cases involving this establishment.” Jake told him. His face was still pressed to the carpet. It smelled like blood. Jesus. William was going to kill him. He’d never see his wife or son again. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. He was crying in front of a criminal. Way to go Jake.

“Why are you crying? Are you scared?” William’s voice was malicious, but there was a hint of genuine curiosity.

“Kinda. I have a kid at home. I’m you know...gonna miss him.” That was an understatement. 

Suddenly something changed.

“I lost both my kids,” Afton admitted, letting out a deep sigh. “Do you have a suspect?”

“Are you William Afton?”

“Hmm. So they do. All I can do is run then. No real point in killing you.” Did the crying manage to save him from being killed on the spot? “I'll stuff you in one of the suits. If you die it will be your fault. The spring will go off if you so much as breathe on them. You’ll live if you stay very still...that is if anyone finds you.” Afton instructed. Pain shoots up his temple and the world goes black.

\----

Her husband went in alone. Jake had insisted that he didn’t need help and Amy should keep watch. But it had been hours. She took a deep breath and walked into the dilapidating restaurant. “Jake?” she called out. Nothing. She searched the building, shining the flashlight in the rooms. She’d been a cop for years but she’d never seen anything like this...it was unnerving. 

She had to find her husband.

She was in the hallway by the bathrooms when she sensed someone was behind her. Right behind her. She quickly spun around elbowing the figured square in the face. Hard. Her eyes grew wide with fear. It was a bear costume, and as soon as she hit it, it snapped loudly. There was a scream. Jake’s scream. Then it jerked to the ground, blood spilling out of its eyes, covering it’s matted fur. 

Amy couldn't move. She was frozen. The bear, Jake.., stopped moving.

“Jake?!” Her breath hitched in her throat. She fell to her knees next to him. She ripped the mask off and quickly regretted it. The wiring ripped against Jake’s face. She couldn’t recognize him. His face was just blood and chunks of skin. That and bone. She could see his fucking skull.  
If she wasn’t sure it was Jake before she knew now. 

His curly hair was matted with blood.

She forced herself to pull him out of the suit. His mangled arm still had his wedding ring on it. This was her fault. All her fault. Her body was convulsing and she couldn't see. She brought her hands up to her face, but they were covered in blood. All of her was.  
This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. It’s like she was looking through a tunnel. Everything was getting further and further away.

\----

She woke up to sunlight pouring her bedroom windows. The soft sheets of her bed around her. She shot up. The first thing she was going to do was give Jake in a big hug, after a dream like that.  
But he wasn’t there.

No…

“Amy?”

She wiped her head around to see Rosa sitting in a chair by the bed. “Rosa?” She wheezed. Her voice was hoarse.

Rosa’s eyes were red. It was clear she’d been crying.

“You weren't injured so I brought you home. You were kinda..messy. So I changed your clothes.”

No...No!

“Jake?” She asked, panic in her voice.

“It was a spring trap suit. Something triggered it and he…” Her voice cracked. “Do you remember at all?”

Her body was shaking and someone was screaming. She realized it was her. The images flashed in her mind. Rosa was there, holding her hair as she threw up. Neither woman said anything. They just clutched each other.

\----

Amy didn’t go back to work. She barely slept. She didn’t eat. She felt miserable, and she deserved to. She killed him. Everyone insisted that it was an accident. Maybe it was, but that didn’t change anything. Jake was still gone.

William Afton was caught a week later and questioned. It turned out that he ran into Jake and put him in the suit. He was spearing him. He meant for him to live. And Amy ruined it all. Fazbear Entertainment was shut down, and Willam was sentenced to life. He was convicted of the murder of 24 murders. 25, she corrected herself. Jake’s counted.

She still sees his lifeless, ripped apart, body, whenever she shuts her eyes.

He didn’t deserve to die, but especially not like that.

Everything hurt so much…

She didn’t think it’d ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> i know its bad but give me hate anyway. i deserve it. :)
> 
> ((i’m might make a part 2??))


End file.
